


Blackeye Week 2016 - That Grease Reference, Though

by 3amepiphany



Series: Blackeye Week 2016 [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an art teacher, she was the softball coach/girls' phys ed instructor, can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackeye Week 2016 - That Grease Reference, Though

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/145642175579/high-school-au-please

“This is why I’m no longer in the science department,” Peepers said, straightening his tie and taking the offered cup of ‘swamp water’, this strange concoction of soda and sherbet ice cream that Wander had no doubt found on Pintrigue.

“It’s not all that bad,” the music teacher said, smiling and turning to watch the awkward groups of awkward students trying not to be awkward. “Art department’s really glad to have you. You’ve got an eye for color that’s better put to use here, despite your degrees.”

“I’m not talking about that - this year’s actually been pretty great so far, I’m talking about the… uh, the gossip.”

Wander mouthed, “Oh,” nodding and sipping at his drink. He went quiet, Peepers figured quickly, because it was mostly his fault that the talk was happening. The principal had already tried to address it but Jeff wasn’t much of a major threat to anyone as he had been when he was on the district board. He was retiring this year anyways and the talk about that was Dee would take over as principal, to everyone’s chagrin, and Awesome would move forward into the computer sciences opening that would leave.

Word also had it that the sciences were suffering without him and his excellent program skills, but Peepers was trying to be above this whole behavior, so it wasn’t really something he could capitalize on and feel good about.

Hater came over to join them, bored out of his skull and being very obvious about it. He loathed chaperoning dances as much as he hated chaperoning the heavy machinery use in his workshop. “Hey, Hater,” Wander greeted him, putting a hand out to shake and then pulling away when it wasn’t reciprocated, a smile still on his face. “How’s Green Lightning coming along this semester?” The mechanics teacher shrugged. Peepers knew the old, trashed van that the students were tasked with restoring for grade wasn’t coming along any further than it had been in the three years they’d had it in the workshop there at the school. Wander did, too. But he still asked. Bless him, he still asked.

Peepers looked over his shoulder at the science department still giggling away at the joke that Mandrake had made at his expense and wondered what was so different about this from that geeklord’s creepily adamant crush on the head of the arts department, Stella.

“So are you gonna do the thing tonight?” Wander asked him quietly. “I can’t talk you up to her any more than I already have.”

“I’m not doing any of this on school time. I’ve already drawn that line, please.” Across the gymnasium the far door by the cafeteria storage opened up and she bustled in, greeting a couple of the students on the softball team and affixing her chaperone badge to her dress and taking off her leather jacket.

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” Sylvia said, finding a place to lay her jacket and approaching them with a wave and a small flip of her floppy hair to get it back and out of her face. She and Wander hugged, and she paused when she couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong with Peepers.

Dream Weaver was playing over the speakers.

He couldn’t quite help it.

“Are you alright?” she asked him. “You look sick.”

Wander was about to open his mouth when Hater grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and slowly dragged him aside.

“Me? Sick? Hah. No, it’s… you’re.. hot– It’s hot in here. It’s just hot in here,” Peepers stammered. “Hi.”

“Hi, I’m sorry I’m late, I had to run home after softball practice and getting back here was a mess.” She looked over at Hater and Wander, who weren’t being very obvious at all with their trying-not-to-smile stares. “Oh, boy,” she said, folding her arms across her chest and waiting very patiently.

Peepers cleared his throat.


End file.
